Aftermath
by markaleen
Summary: Set after Chrizzi's Honor. Harry stay with Christine after her party. What will happen?


**NOTE- I do NOT own any of the characters or media from Night Court. All rights go to NBC, Starry Night Productions, and anybody else associated with it. I am not making money from these stories. **

**Yes, I have written yet another H/C fic (but they didn't REALLY get together in the show which is sad, so I'm taking control of their fate ;)). I tried to write this one a bit differently, so I hope you like it! (I also don't own _Haunted Honeymoon _just had to add it here) Thanks Adventuregirl6 for the title! ~markaleen**

* * *

It had been a long day. Christine had thrown a party celebrating Prince Charles and Lady Diana's 7th Wedding Anniversary. Things definitely hadn't gone as planned. Earlier the day before the party, Christine had met a man, Bob. He loved the royal family as well. They got along great and had a wonderful conversation so Christine invited Bob to her party. Unfortunately, during the party, everyone found out the Bob escaped from custody. He wasn't a criminal, but he had witnessed a shooting and had a hit man after him. Christine was worried enough about the party because she found out that Harry was forcing everybody to go. That kind of put a damper on the party, but this was Charles and Di's anniversary and it had to be celebrated! Of course Harry meant well—he always did. But it made her realize just how different she was.

Finally, the long day had come to an end. The killer was caught and Bob was taken back into custody. It was really too bad, she had finally found someone who liked what she liked. Everyone had gone home; everyone except Harry. He stayed for a cup of coffee. He still felt bad that Christine was so upset, he also liked being around her.

Harry looked at Christine and saw that she wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. "What's the matter Christine?"

She quickly snapped back to reality and turned to look at Harry, "Nothing…"

"Christine…" he said with a tone that meant he _knew_ something was wrong.

"Fine, if you must know everything that's happened tonight is still on my mind."

Harry moved closer to Christine and but his are on her shoulder, "Come on, you can't hold on to it forever."

She half glared at Harry, "Sir, I don't really could one hour ago as forever. I mean, how can you not be thinking about what happened? We all could have been killed!"

He paused for a second, "Well, you do have a point there…"

"The other thing that keeps coming into my mind is the fact the there was actually a man on this planet who liked me for who I truly am. But, he's gone. The chances of finding a man like again will be one in a million." She sighed thinking what could have been.

"I don't think one in a million would be accurate…"

"Harry, he liked exactly what I like and as much too. Please tell me how many more men, never mind people, are like that."

"Okay, so maybe was… one of a kind… maybe he was perfect, but you can't hold on to what could have been. You need to see who and what is ahead of you. Just because someone isn't in to what you like completely doesn't mean they're not interested in what you have to say."

"Oh please, I'm probably one of the most boring people on the planet." She said fighting back tears.

"You're not boring; you're you. You are the wonderful Christine Sullivan we all know and love." He looked into her eyes with a smile and received one back from her.

She hugged him, and they stayed in their embrace as she spoke, "You really mean that?"

Harry pulled away slightly so he could see her face. "Would I lie to you?"

"Yes."

He was stunned and confused to hear her response until he realized what he had done earlier. "Would I lie to you about what a great person you are?"

Christine smiled and shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

Without thinking—at the same time—they kissed. Nothing huge, yet nothing too little either. After about fifteen seconds the both pulled away and looked away from each other, both thinking that that wasn't supposed to happen. They were both silent for a few minutes until Harry stood up. "Well, I think I'll be going now.

Christine quickly turned toward Harry and stood up as well, "Wait…"

Harry stopped and slowly turned, "Yeah?"

Christine tried to say something but nothing was coming out. She felt pretty dumb, but she knew that something had to be said. After about a minute she managed to say, "Umm…" _Smart choice of words, _she thought. Her and Harry had been in awkward situations before but this beats all of them. She didn't want to say anything that would make the situation more awkward, yet the silence was already making things weird.

"Maybe we should talk later." Harry's voice interrupted Christine thoughts.

"No!" She quickly exclaimed a little louder than she had planned. "I mean… uh… oh! I can't get anything I need to say out! This is so frustrating! This always happens whenever there's something important on my mind! I feel like such an-" She was interrupted by a simple kiss from Harry.

He didn't know why he just made things all the more awkward but she was always so cute when she was frustrated over not being able to talk- or anything really.

Christine smiled nervously, "Was that your way of telling me to shut up?"

Harry laughed softly, "Yes… also my way of telling you that you're cute."

She couldn't help but giggle; there was something about Harry that made her feel so… well, silly. "So what does this mean?"

"I think it means that our feelings for each other aren't as controllable as we thought."

Christine laughed slightly nervous, "Yes, I can agree with that."

"How about we talk about it over coffee before work tomorrow?"

"I'd love too, but you realize that tomorrow is Saturday right?"

Harry laughed, "Apparently not."

"How about we have that coffee now? The night's still young."

Harry nodded, "Sure why not." He smiled.

They sat and had their coffee and talked things over. They decided to give them as a couple a try. They finished their coffee then decided to see if there was anything on television. The flipped through the channels and eventually found that the movie _Haunted Honeymoon _was just starting. They sat and watched, cuddling on the sofa. Christine had fallen asleep towards the end of the movie. Harry turned the television off. He didn't want to wake Christine so he made himself as comfortable as he could and they fell asleep in each other's arms. So that was how their life together started.

The End.


End file.
